


That Next Time

by cmorgana



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: A few random spanks here and there, Coming on Face, Dirty Sex, I hope I tagged any possible trigger, M/M, PWP, Seriously too many dirty things for me to tag, Tied up Athos, Vaguely Dom!Porthos, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: I refuse to think of a pwp as a sequel to another PWP, but if you read my last one (if you didn't you really don't need to) what Athos thought about is now happening.OR- in a few words - Porthos gets control over the two of them and decides how they're gonna fuck.No, seriously, I suck at summaries. The three of them fuck. A lot.





	That Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livia_bj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/gifts).



> I blush at the idea I'm posting this. Not because of the dirty porn but because this sucks. A LOT. I wrote this at 4am, in bed, on my phone. Then I edited it a little and sent it, as always, to [Cordelia69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/profile) who tried to adjust it enough for it to be read, but since she's amazing but still unable to do miracles...blame it all on me, the poor woman should probably hate me just for making her read the first draft! 
> 
> Once more this is for you, [livia_bj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/profile) so you'll have something dirty to read next time you'll be bored :P
> 
> And yes, I know there should never be a note telling that a work sucks, but sometimes I need to be honest when something really is a mess!

If Athos still had the capacity of thinking he'd have wondered when Porthos, probably the shyest and easy going of the three of them, got that dominant strike in him. Unfortunately, in that moment Athos didn't even have the will to breath, let alone wonder about Porthos.

He was tied to the bed, wrists by then raw from the rope, but he’s always loved the burn and all three of them knew it.

Aramis, instead, was straddling him, riding him, clenching around his cock in a way that should have been illegal by itself. He wasn't controlling his own movements though, no, that was Porthos task. The man was leading Aramis by his hips, deciding when he could sink down to make Athos moan, to hiss himself, and when, instead, he should barely move, just the wet tip of Athos’ cock inside him. 

Both men had to admit they were enjoying that dominant Porthos even too much. 

Aramis was lost in his own pleasure, not a single movement was his own to control, strong hands were guiding his hips and when he felt too close one of those same big hands would grasp the base of his cock, his balls, stopping him from coming. 

Athos, on his side, wasn't too fond of the teasing, but the loss of power was something he basked in, almost as loved as the wet hole milking him. What he liked even more, though, was the slap on his leg he received every time he started to thrust up. He knew Porthos was aware that he did so exactly for that little punishment. 

“Not yet, you don't have permission,” Porthos growled when the two men got a little too enthusiastic to control. He didn't know himself when he got that idea, that need to have them both like that, to care about his own fun instead than to carefully check them. To dominate them both like that was the perfect way to have both. 

“Aramis, turn around,” he ordered, a tone he rarely used even outside of the bedroom, and both men groan at it. It took Aramis just a second, the time to pull up maddening slowly, to hear Athos desperate whimper, before he got on his knees and turn. Porthos kissed him, hard, eyes open and fixed on Athos’ sweaty face, on the lip trapped between white teeth.

“Good boy,” he praises, sweet as always but with a different note of pride, “now I want you to go back to ride Athos, hard, I want you to get that hard, leaking cock to rub against your weak spot, and I expect neither of you to come, obviously”

Athos moaned, more at the filthy words so unusual on Porthos’ lips than at the first gentle brush of Aramis’ ass against his sex. 

Aramis, instead, didn't stifle a lascivious, long, moan from filling the room when he finally sank back on Athos, full once again, tortured by something that wasn't his to control, not that night. 

Porthos looked at them for a few seconds, drinking in the incredible view of the two sweaty and tight bodies meeting each other, and finally smirked when Aramis realized he had to bent to get the right angle. 

Athos moaned out loud at the sudden change, his cock forced in a different and slightly odd position, but Aramis was making up for that by clenching so hard around him, his moan a continuous sound, that Athos had to wonder how he could even move.

“Such a sight, uh?” Porthos whispered in his ear, making Athos flinch. He hadn't even realized that the man has moved near him. He turned to get a kiss, to say he's sorry, and Porthos accepted it, one hand grabbing his hair, the other, in contrast, caressing his face. Still, it was a short kiss, interrupted by Aramis desperate moans.

Porthos reached out to spank two times his exposed ass and Aramis stopped his movements to try and regain control. 

He didn't have the permission to come, he wasn't going to break that order, even if he was starting to think it was just physically impossible. 

Satisfied Porthos grabbed the cheek, enjoying the vaguely pink print of his hand now adorning it, and spread it, exposing Aramis hole even more. On cue, Aramis started to move again.

“Look at him, Athos, look at how your wet cock easily disappears inside him. It feels great, uh? He's so desperate, so wanton, and you could give him anything he wants, except you, have no power tonight. You are mine,” he flicked the tongue at his nipple, enjoying the desperate whine in the back of Athos throat, then he moved.

Aramis watched carefully while Porthos adjusted between Athos’ legs, sitting on his own heels, and he didn't even need a second to get what was demanded of him. He licked his lips, hungry to begin, and, at the same moment Porthos grabbed his hair, Aramis took Porthos’ cock in his mouth until his nose brushed against the coarse, black, hair. 

It had taken him some time to learn how to adjust to Porthos size, but once he'd found out that he could actually deep throat him without suffocating, it has become his favorite thing, one that he loved to go straight for. 

“Now, that's how things will go. I'll come all over this beautiful face,” Porthos explained while rubbing the corner of Aramis stretched lips with his thumb, and just then you'll have permission to come. Athos, you'll be last, can you control yourself?” The man nodded without even understanding what Porthos was saying. He was up to anything it was required of him. He was good like that at taking orders. He loved obeying them. 

From there it didn't take long. Just to look at the two of them would have been enough to bring Porthos to completion, but to watch them like that while having Aramis throat around his cock, humming and vibrating, was too much to even consider resisting. 

He got free of Aramis lips at the last moment, just in time to see the white stripes land on Aramis mouth, in his beard, and Aramis pink tongue licking himself clean where he could reach, without even changing the tempo of his hips. 

“You'll smell me all the time tomorrow, and I know you'll have to fight not to get hard thinking of tonight..” Porthos looked behind him, at Athos who was a moaning, desperate mess, “and you'll probably steal a kiss, Athos, just to smell tonight on him, right?” But the man was too far gone to hear the words. 

Porthos smirked. It was always a great thing to bring Athos to that point where he wasn't able to use that non-stop working brain of his. It was after nights like these that Athos was more smiling, shoulders relaxed. And often he didn't even drink for a few days.

A quick glance to Aramis, hands so tight on Athos legs that his knuckles were white and that the man was gonna sport the marks for weeks, let Porthos know it was the end of the game. 

“Come, Aramis, but don't stop moving,” and it was like he had shifted a switch, because a second later Aramis was coming hard, on his own chest, on Athos legs. 

Athos scrunched up his face in a feeling he couldn't identify. The clench of Aramis muscles around him was too tight to let him move in and out, almost painful in the forced movement, and yet it was that side of perfect “too much”. A few seconds, and while Aramis shuddered from his own orgasm, still velvety hot around him, Athos let go, unable to resist any longer, uncaring for the game that was coming to an end. 

Aramis moaned once more feeling him come deep inside his body, his sensitive one teased by the last swallow trusts of Athos hips, until the man stopped every movement, breath so labored it felt like it was the only sound in the room. 

A moment later Porthos was gently kissing Athos’ open mouth while reaching up to untie his wrists. 

They were heavily marked, they burned, but Athos smirked looking at them. If the next day Aramis was going to get hard for the scent coming from his own beard, instead he was sure he was going to remember that night for weeks, every time his sleeves were going to touch his abused wrists. He actually looked forward to that.

“Are you both okay?” Porthos asked, once more overly careful, while he helped Aramis lie down half on the bed, half over Athos, both uncaring for the filth that by now was soaking their skin.

“More than,” Athos reassured him, still unable to think enough to give a better answer. Aramis nodded.

“Great. You have no idea how much I like when you show us that part of you,” Aramis then added. While cleaning the corner of his mouth with a thumb and proceeding to suck it with a smirk so dirty Porthos was sure must have been illegal. 

“We'll see what I can think of doing to you next time, and if you'll still like me after that, then,” Porthos teased back. He knew he wasn't going to play that role again soon, he'd rather have the others leading in bed, but oh, he was going to make sure all of Paris would hear Aramis begging, next time he was on.


End file.
